


Alphas

by Andie01



Category: WWE
Genre: Developing Relationship, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01
Summary: The beginnings and troubles of a polyamorous relationship.





	1. Share

            “So tell me Tiger, when are you going to drop those two losers and get with a real man,” Baron smirks, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

  “You know I love my boys.”

  “Loving them and leaving them for a winner are two different things.”

  “I’m not leaving the Ascension,” I grin.  “I love you though.”

  “Whatever you say.  I’ll see you around.”

  “Yep.  Beers are on you, so name the time and place.”

  “Will do,” he chuckles walking away.

  “Lilly?”

Turning I find Konnor.  “Hey,” I smile.  “Are we up?”

  “Was he bothering you?”

  “Who?  Baron?”

He nods glaring down the hallway in the direction Baron disappeared in.

  “No.  Why would you think that?”

  “He bothers me.”

  “He’s my friend, just like you.  Learn to be unbothered by him.”

  “I don’t think that’s possible,” his eyes turning back to me, softening in the process.

  “Try.”

  “Only for you,” he grins.  “Drinks after the show?”

  “Sure.  Meet you at the car.”

  “See you in five minutes for our match.”

 

X

 

            “Want a ride?”

I look up to find Baron.  “No, just waiting on my boys,” I grin.

  “Waiting on them to win?”

  “Stop it,” I growl.  “I’m tired of that bullshit okay?  I’m with those two because I want to be.  Nothing you can say can change that.  I love you but I’m tired of this.  You talk down about them.  Konnor doesn’t trust you.  I’m just stuck in the middle and I’m sick of it.  Please just stop it.”

  “Tiger…”

  “Lilly, is everything ok,” Konnor asks.

  “Yeah, is Vik going to be much longer?”

  “He’s going out with a few of the guys.  It’s just us tonight.”

  “Let’s go then,” I sigh.  “See you around, Baron.”

  “Was he…”

  “I’m going to tell you the same thing I told him.  Stop it.”

  “Lilly…”

  “Just drop me off at the hotel.  I don’t feel like going out anymore.”

  “Lilly…”

  “Please.  Just let me be alone for a night.”

  “Fine,” he sighs.

 

X

 

            I groan as another text message flashes on my phone.  After their calls went unanswered the text started.  Both men’s apologies getting more and more desperate and frequent as the night goes on.  Opening my texts, I start a group text with both the men.  _I’m not mad at either one of you.  I’m just frustrated being stuck between you two bad mouthing each other.  I don’t want you two to be friends but you both can respect my friendship with the other.  Just stop the bad mouthing.  Please._

I receive nothing but silence until I finally give up on any response and settle down to sleep.  As if on cue a heavy knock sounds at the door.  “Yes,” I ask cracking the door for Konnor.

  “Can we talk?”

  “Talk.”

  “Please.  Just let me in.”

  “Fine,” I groan moving from the door.

  “I told you she would let me in,” Konnor chuckles.

  “Shut it,” Baron growls.

I turn to find the dark-haired man following Konnor into the room.  “So, you’ve brought your pissing contest to me?”

  “No,” Konnor sighs spinning me as he walks around me.  “We heard you.  We want to do better for you.  It won’t be a hundred percent but we are trying.”

  “Except,” Baron rumbles, his fingers tracing down my spine.

  “Except,” Konnor continues, his hands falling to my hips, “we kinda want you to stay between us.”

  “I’m not going to listen to you two…”

  “Shhhh,” Baron breathes against my ear.  “He means we want you.  That was the cause of all our bickering.  We were fighting for your attention.  We decided to take what we want.”

  “Even if we have to share,” Konnor breathes before capturing my lips.

  “We will share,” Baron states, his lips sliding down the back of my neck.  “We will fuck you until you can’t move.  If you’re willing that is.”

  “If I’m will…” I mutter my mind swirling from the combined sensations of the men’s mouths.

  “Willing,” Konnor mumbles against my lips.

  “If you want one of us over the other or you want neither of us, one or both of us will walk away with no hard feelings,” Baron breathes against my skin sending shivers down my spine.

  “Lilly,” Konnor sighs tilting my chin to look in my eyes.  “Do you want this?”

  “I…I mean I…”

  “Tiger, it’s fine if this isn’t something you want.”

  “I do,” I whisper.  “I’ve just never thought something like this would ever happen.”

  “Have you wanted this to happen?”

  “There may have been a fantasy or two that has run through my mind,” I smile.

  “Let’s see if we can live up to your fantasy,” Baron chuckles pushing past us.

  “Lilly,” Konnor whispers.

  “Yeah?”

  “Are you sure?”

  “Absolutely.”

A smile splits his face before he dives for my lips again as his hands come down to grip my ass.  I moan as my feet leave the floor and his mouth devours mine.

  “We promised to work together remember, Kon,” Baron calls.

  “Don’t wanna,” Konnor mumbles against my lips as he moves across the room.

  “Too bad,” Baron chuckles.

  “Keep her busy for me.”

I suddenly find myself in Baron’s lap as he lounges on the bed.

  “Not a problem,” Baron grins spinning me to face himself, his lips immediately on mine with his tongue plunging into my mouth.  His hands roaming my body as he holds me close to his chest, one hand settling at the hem of my shirt as his other slides up to wrap into my hair.  I stifle a moan as he uses my hair to rock me backwards slightly.  “You want to get rid of this?”

I nod as much as I can in his grip.

  “I didn’t hear you.”

  “Yes,” I whimper.

  “I think you mean yes alpha.”

  “I will never call you alpha, Wolfie,” I smirk.

  “We’ll see about that,” he returns the smirk, ripping my shirt over my head.  “Better than I could ever imagine,” he sighs as his eyes sweep down my naked torso.

  “I know right,” Konnor chuckles.

  “How would you know, Asshole?”

  “Baron,” I warn before looking back at the other man and Baron takes advantage to attack my throat and chest.  “How the hell would you know, Asshole,” I ask Konnor.

Baron clears his throat.

  “He’s my friend.  I can call him asshole.”

  “We’ve shared a room many times over the years,” he smiles moving towards the bed.

  “So,” I gasp as Baron’s teeth scrape the sensitive peak of my nipple.

Konnor slowly strips his shirt from his torso.  “You have a bad habit of not closing the bathroom door all the way,” he smiles slowly, his hands falling to his belt.  “I’ve seen you naked more times than you ever know.”

  “Perv,” I pant grinding against Baron, my hands threading through his hair.

  “Hey Barry, wanna know what our sweet little Tigerlilly does in the bath,” he asks as his pants joins his shirt in the floor.

  “Hmmm,” he hums as Konnor kneels behind me.

  “She loves to finger fuck herself,” he states, fingertips tracing down my arms.  “I’ve seen her get up to three fingers deep.”

  “That has got to be a beautiful sight,” Baron sighs wistfully disentangling from me and Konnor immediately takes over lavishing my skin, pulling me flush against his chest.  “You’ll have to let me see that sometime,” Baron states as Konnor’s hand slides down my torso and into my sleep shorts.  “What do you say Tiger?  You gonna let me see that,” he asks as his shirt and jeans join the growing pile on the floor.

  “Depends,” I pant as Konnor toys with the waistband of my thong.

  “On?”

  “If you give me anything to think about while I’m doing it.”

  “Let’s see what we can do about that,” he smiles reaching for my shorts.

  “No,” Konnor barks.  “You got her top.  I get to unwrap the real present.”

Baron growls in protest but sits back, motioning for the other man to hurry up.

  “So impatient,” he whispers against me.

  “Aren’t you,” I question.

  “Fuck yes but I have better self-control.”

  “I don’t,” I smirk pressing his hand downward, thick fingers sliding across my aching clit.

  “So wet for us already, Beautiful,” he rumbles against me.

Nodding is the only action I can manage as his fingers slide along my slit, circling my clit before sliding away again.

  “You wanna cum, Beautiful?”

  “Fuck yes,” I whimper.

His arms release me and I fall forward, catching myself on my elbows in front of Baron.

  “You take care of our friend and I’ll care of you,” Konnor promises, his hands working my shorts down my legs.  I dive for the man in front of me, ripping his boxer briefs down his thighs.  His erection springs free and my mouth waters at the size of him.  Stroking him slowly, I look up at him through my eyelashes.  “This all for me?”

His slow nod is my only response before I slowly lower my mouth to him, taking as much of him down my throat as I can.

  “Fuck Tiger,” Baron growls, one hand wrapping in my hair guiding my mouth along him.

I feel the bed shift behind me and suddenly Konnor’s head is between my legs pressing soft kisses along my thighs.  I moan around Baron when he finally parts my folds with his tongue and I press myself down craving more pressure.  Baron’s hand tightens around my hair as my moans increase with the addition of Konnor’s two thick fingers inside me, stroking along my G-spot.

  “Just like that, man,” Baron pants.  “She’s loving that.”

Konnor’s fingers hook and I come undone completely.

  “Beautiful,” he murmurs against my mound before disappearing from me.  “Let her go.”

Baron’s hand slides from me slowly and Konnor grips my hips pulling me to the foot of the bed.

  “Stay right here,” he orders me softly, trailing kisses down my spine.  When I still as much as I can on weak legs, he pulls away from me.  “Alright Wolf Boy, I’m feeling generous.  Show her what you got.”

Baron is immediately behind me, the crown of his cock brushing along my core.  “I’m not going lie.  That pretty little mouth has me pretty worked up.  Hope you don’t need me to last too long,” he chuckles biting along my shoulder causing me to yelp.

  “Don’t worry, I’m still here to finish the job for you,” Konnor smirks.

  “Don’t start,” I growl.

  “Never said I couldn’t finish the job,” Baron smirks, fingers rubbing tight circles along my already sensitive clit and he thrust into me.

  “God, Baron,” I moan.  “F…Feels s…so…goo…Fuck, so good.”

A low growl is my only response.

  “Konnor,” I beckon reaching for the man beside me.

  “What do need?”

  “You in front of me.  That damn underwear gone,” I groan, eyeing the bulge straining against his briefs.

  “Yes ma’am,” he moves to follow my order.

I moan as he comes into view.  His length matches Baron but his girth is definitely more.  Licking my lips, I reach for him.  “I don’t know how much I can fit in me.”

Baron brings his hand harshly on my ass earning a moan from me.

  “Someone’s jealous,” Konnor winks at me.

  “He’s not the one missing out because he’s running his mouth,” I smirk that instantly falls from my face as Baron’s thrusts becoming hard and fast, his fingers speeding up to match.

Konnor’s hands gather my hair back in a loose ponytail, holding it back from my face as I slide my tongue along his shaft.  Plunging him into my mouth, I pull a low moan from the man.

  “I hate when Baron’s right.  Your mouth is amazing.”

I groan as Baron hits deeper and deeper with each thrush, grinding my hips back against him.

  “Is he making you feel good, Beautiful,” Konnor questions.

I nod.

  “I can’t hear you,” Baron growls slapping my ass again.

I moan in response and Baron repeats the action.

  “Louder,” Baron orders and I oblige.

  “That’s a good girl,” he growls slamming his hips into mine harshly.

  “God, Baron,” I cry out releasing Konnor as I feel myself starting to clamp around Baron.  “Right there.  Don’t stop.  Fuck, I’m going to cum.”

  “Do it,” he growls yanking me upright, Konnor’s hands immediately coming to my breast.  “Cum all over my cock.”

That was all the encouragement I needed as my second orgasm rushes through me.

  “Fuck,” he growls minutes later pulling from me.  His hot cum shooting up my back.  “Fuck,” he sighs reaching into the floor for a shirt to clean me off as I lean heavily against Konnor.

  “You’re not done yet, Beautiful,” Konnor chuckles lowering me to the bed.

  “I don’t…” I start cutting myself off with a groan as he eases himself into me.

  “I got you,” he sighs wrapping my legs around his waist, his mouth latching to the side of my throat.  “You feel amazing, Lilly.”

  “He’s not wrong,” Baron states, rolling one nipple between two rough fingers.

  “Lilly,” Konnor groans pulling my attention back to him.

  “Are you going to cum for me, Big Man?”

  “Not until you do,” he growls.

I arch off the bed as Baron tugs my nipple the new angle causing Konnor hit my spot exquisitely.  “Fuck Kon,” I moan wrapping my arms around his neck.

  “Cum for me, Beautiful,” he groans wrapping an arm around me to hold me in place as his hips slide against mine.  “Come on.  Cum for me.”

  “Yes,” I moan.  “Faster, Kon.”

  “Anything for you,” he pants, capturing my mouth.  He swallows my cries as my third orgasm leaves me a shuttering mess beneath him.  “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he groans pulling out as he releases across my stomach.

  “Fuck,” I mutter as I come down.  “That…That was fucking amazing.”

  “Agreed,” Baron smiles tossing the shirt to Konnor to clean my front.

  “Yeah,” Konnor pants as he wipes me clean.

  “So, um, is…is this…a one…a one-time thing,” I stammer.

The boys stare at one another before turning back to me.

  “Is that something you would want,” Konnor asks.

I nod, biting my lip.

  “I’m game,” Baron smiles.

  “Really?”

He pulls me up, attacking my throat.

  “Really.”

  “Konnor?”

  “I just want you,” he smiles softly, pulling my lips to his.  “I can share.”


	2. Alpha

            Almost two months.  That is how long I have been in my relationship with both Konnor and Baron.  Most night the three of us share a bed.  I learned quickly to sleep comfortably smashed between the two large bodies.  Which is why when I awoke in the early morning hours missing a lover, I was confused.  “Baron,” I call unable to move under Konnor’s arm.

  “He left about an hour ago,” Konnor mutters, his lips brushing along my bare shoulder.

  “Where did he go?”

  “Gym?  I dunno.  S’not my day to watch him.  He’ll come back, just go back to sleep.”

  “I can’t sleep without the both of you anymore.”

  “Try,” he mutters.

  “You still don’t like him, do you?”

  “Baron?  He’s fine.”

  “I’ve never talked about this.  Not between the three of us or one on one with either one of you.  I’ve forced you two of you to go from fighting to co-existing immediately.  It wasn’t fair to either of you.”

  “It’s fine.  We’re fine,” he sighs, his lips return to kiss along my shoulder.

  “Are we?  Are we really?  So you can tell me how you feel about Baron if we’re good.”

  “Have you had this discussion with Baron?”

  “I will.”

  “It’s not like I hate the man anymore,” he sighs.  “It’s just…I don’t like how he rough he gets sometime.”

  “Rough?”

  “He always has to mark you,” he grumbles, his fingers dance over the bite marks along my shoulder and back.

  “I don’t mind the marks.  Rough is nice.”

  “Unless he loses control and hurts you.”

  “He loves me as much as you do.  He’s not going to hurt me.”

  “I hope you’re right, Beautiful.”

  “About?”

  “I know he loves you.  We both love you with all our hearts.  But I’ve seen the look in his eyes like what he’s doing isn’t enough for him.  He wants to do more.”

  “He doesn’t.”

  “He hasn’t.”

I wiggle beneath his arm turning to face him.  “You don’t trust him?”

  “I…I don’t know, honestly.”

  “You trust me?”

  “Of course, Lilly.”

  “Then trust me when I say he wouldn’t hurt me anymore than you would,” I mutter snuggling into his chest.  “Please.”

His arms tighten around me but says nothing.

 

            “I’m sorry, Big Man,” I murmur as he meets me in catering after his shower.  “You’re going to have those belts around your waist soon.”

  “Yeah,” he waves off.  “How’s Baron doing?”

  “Still in his pod,” I turn my tablet to show the other man on the app.

  “Figured you would be watching a monitor instead of relying on spotty WIFI,” he chuckles, nodding towards the monitor surrounded by most of the women of the roster.

  “Like I want to listen all those bitches drooling over Baron,” I growl.

  “Is that jealousy I’m seeing?”

  “No.  Jealousy is envy for something you don’t have.  He’s mine.  This is possessiveness.”

  “Hmmmmm,” he hums.

  “I’m serious,” I state propping the tablet against the napkin holder.  “You and Vik are going to win those belts.  Sooner rather than later.”

  “What about you,” he smirks as Naomi enters to join the other women.  “You have your eye on a belt?”

  “Still proving to Bryan that I’m a fighter,” I sigh.  “If I have to I will run through all those girls ten times to get that damn belt.”

  “Then we’ll celebrate,” he grins leaning over to peck my lips.

  “Promise?”

  “Wolfie is out,” he chuckles nodding towards the tablet.

We both turn to watch the action in the ring.

  “Don’t turn your back on anyone, Baron,” I growl under my breath as Baron mouths at Miz.

  “Turn around.  Turn around,” Konnor urges.

  “Fuck,” I sigh as Baron is pinned.

  “He is pissed,” Konnor comments as the ref tries to usher Baron from the chamber.

  “That’s an understatement.”

  “I hate to say this,” he starts, a hand running down my back.

  “Say what?”

  “You know what he needs.”

  “I thought…”

  “That’s why I hate to say it.  You need to let him work out his aggravation.”

  “Are you sure?  It’s always been me with the both of you.  I…”

  “We’ve never explicitly said our love life will always be a group activity.  I don’t like missing out but he needs you more than I want you at the moment.”

  “I thought you were worried about him hurting me.”

  “I am.  He needs it though.  You want me to trust him.  This is me trusting him.”

A sudden thought races through my mind.  “Come back to the room later.”

  “This is going to be his night,” he shakes his head.

  “I want you to watch,” I purr.

  “I’ll think about it.  Go.  Do what you need to get ready for him.”

  “I love you,” I sigh.

  “I love you,” he grins, kissing my knuckles.

 

            _“Get ready for Baron.  How the hell do I get ready for Baron,”_ I think digging through my bag.  I’ve never exactly had to dress to seduce the men.  None of my cute lingerie screams Baron and all my sexier stuff is too expensive to risk Baron tearing to shreds.  _“What do I wear then?”_

Sighing I pull a Lone Wolf tank and a simple black thong before working my hair into a braid.  Seating myself on the bed I try not to be nervous as I wait for the man to arrive.  _“Why am I so nervous?  I wasn’t even this nervous when I started sleeping with both the men,”_ I think picking at a piece of lint on my shirt.  _“It’s the loss of power.  I have never fully submitted to either man before.  The thought of letting go completely gives me butterflies.”_

  “Hey Tiger,” Baron mutters as he enters.  “Where’s Konnor?”

I shrug.

  “Fuck,” he growls running his hands through his hair.

I pat the bed in front of me.  “Wanna come here?”

He drops to the bed.

Sliding up to him as close as possible without touching, “What can I do to make you better, Alpha?”

  “What did you just say?”

  “What can I do to make you better, Alpha,” I repeat.

  “Don’t do that.”

  “I’m sorry,” I mumble lowering my eyes.  “I thought you would like…”

  “I do,” he interrupts.  “Too much.”

  “Can I make your night better, Alpha?  Please.”

A low growl escapes his throat as his mouth attacks the skin of mine.  “Get Konnor up here,” he growls against my skin.  His hand fists into my hair yanking my head backwards painfully when I don’t move.  “I gave you an order.”

Reaching blindly, I find my phone and fumble to dial the number.  Giving up, “Siri, call Konnor,” I gasp.

  “Calling Konnor,” the robotic voice repeats.

Pressing the speaker, I wait for the man to answer, my free hand traveling up Baron’s chest.

  “Did I say you could touch me?”

My hand immediately drops to the mattress, twisting into the comforter.  His teeth sink in above my collarbone and I let out a long moan.

  “Lilly?  Is everything alright?”

I look to the man at my shoulder.

I watch him smile against me.  “Answer him.”

  “Yes,” I pant as Baron moves across my chest.  “Everything is fine…great,” I correct at Baron’s growl.  “Everything is great.  B…B…Baron wants you…wants you here…here in the room,” I stutter.

  “Why?”

  “Because.  Please come to the room.”

  “I can’t…”

  “Just get up here,” Baron snaps pulling away from me to glare at the phone causing me to whimper with lost.  “Do it now.”  Ending the call, he tosses the phone across the room before he turns his attention back to me.  “You strip.”

I stand reaching for the hem of my shirt.

  “Slowly,” he orders locking eyes with me.

Peeling the tank painfully slow up my body, I watch him drink in every centimeter of exposed skin.  “Did you shower?”

I shake my head in the negative.

  “You don’t cover up my marks?”

I shake my head again.

  “Why?”

  “You like them.  I like them.  They’re the only proof I belong to you,” I answer honestly, my fingers hook into the waistband of my thong.

Something flickers behind his eyes before returning.  “On your knees.”

I hit my knees eagerly.

He quirks an eyebrow at me.

  “I want to make you feel better,” I sigh, running my hands over his jean clad legs.  “I’ll do whatever you need me to do…Alpha.”

  “Anything?”

  “Anything,” I smile.

  “Stay,” he orders, stepping around me.

I sit back on my heels as I wait.

  “Since you have a problem keeping your hands to yourself,” he starts bringing my wrists together behind my back.  A silky material wraps around them securing them together.  “I’m going to make sure you learn to listen.”

  “Sorry Alpha,” I murmur.

  “Show me how sorry you are,” he rumbles coming back to stand in front of me.

  “How can I do that, Alpha?”

  “You know what to do,” he grins down at me as he slides the zipper of his jeans downward.

I lick my lips in anticipation.  “Yes, Sir.”

  “Open,” he orders as his erection springs free, his jeans pooling around his ankles.

I open my mouth for him and he runs his cock along my tongue.  I curl it to run a pointed tip along the vein on the bottom.

  “You and that beautiful mouth are gonna be the death of me,” he growls wrapping his hands around my hair.  “Suck.  Good girl.”  He holds my head still as he pumps against my mouth.

  “What the fuck is your problem, Baron,” Konnor growls behind me.

  “Don’t look at him,” Baron orders as I start to pull away.  Slamming himself back down my throat and holding me tightly against his pelvic bone.  “As for you, Konnor, I’ve had a very frustrating night but our girl has decided to help me with that.”

I squirm beneath his hands, the prolonged time with my air cut off starting to make me uncomfortable.

Baron pulls back long enough to allow me a couple deep breathes before slamming back down my throat.

  “What does that have to do with me exactly,” Konnor sighs.

  “Don’t you have some frustrations from tonight to work out?”

  “That’s not my way of doing things.”

  “Maybe you need change your way of doing things,” Baron chuckles pulling away completely.  “I can tell you I’m going to fuck our girl’s tight little pussy until I don’t remember my frustrations for a little while.  Or you can have it your way.”

Baron’s hands lift me beneath my armpits setting me on my feet before shoving gently towards the bed.  I stumble slightly landing on my knees.

  “Does she have to be tied up,” Konnor growls.

I chance a glance at the man and find him seated at the small table in the corner of the room facing the bed before lowering my eyes to the bedspread.

  “Yes.  She was a naughty little slut who couldn’t wait for directions.  Weren’t you Tiger?”

I nod as Baron angles my body downward, his one-handed grip on my bonds the only thing keeping me from falling on my face.

  “How do you plan to fuck her if she can’t support herself?”

  “Like this,” Baron growls pulling on my arms until he was sheathed roughly inside of me.  I whimper softly as my body tries to quickly adjust to the man.

  “Am I hurting you, Tiger,” Baron asks setting a blazing pace.

  “I…Fuck,” I whimper.  “I like it.”

  “What was that,” he growls, his rough hand coming down sharply on my ass.

A whorish moan escapes me instead of his answer.

  “Answer your alpha, Tiger.”

  “I love it,” I moan.  “More.  Please Alpha.”

Pulling me upright his hands come to grip my hips to continue his assault on my pussy as his mouth comes down to bite and suck along the junction of my neck and shoulder.  “Why is he still here,” he growls against my skin.  I glance over at the man in the corner.  Konnor shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

  “I want him to watch,” I pant.

  “Why?”

  “He thinks you’re too rough with me.  I want him to see I enjoy it.”

  “I don’t think that’s it.”  Pulling away from me, he stills his hips.  “Konnor, come here.”

  “She’s allowing you to order her around not me.  I’m not going anywhere.”

  “Tiger, get him over here or you don’t come tonight.”

  “Konnor,” I whimper trying to push back against Barons vice like grip around my hips.  “Please.  Please come here.”

  “That’s low,” Konnor growls at Baron making his way towards the bed.

  “Have him strip for you,” Baron growls against my ear.

  “Konnor…”

  “I heard him,” he interrupts pulling his shirt over his head.  His jeans follow before he kneels on the bed opposite me.

  “What’s you’re real problem?”

  “She’s already told you…”

  “We can both see that you don’t have a problem with me being a little rough with her.”

Glancing down I find Konnor’s erection straining against his briefs.

  “You want to get a little rough too, don’t you?”

  “No,” he growls turning his head.

  “Konnor,” Baron barks bringing the other man’s attention back to us.  “All you have to do is ask her.”  One hand leaves me to wrap around Konnor’s wrist bringing the other man’s hand to my throat and squeezes gently.  “Just don’t put any pressure on the front of her throat.  Is this okay, Tiger?”

I nod locking eyes with Konnor.

  “What’s the code?”

  “Two taps, it’s starting to become too much.  Ease up but don’t let go.  Hand on your shoulder, it’s too much let go immediately.”

  “What if I can’t,” he whispers.  “I’m so much stronger than you.”

  “She’s tougher than you think,” Baron explains as my bonds disappear.  “You won’t hurt her too badly.  If you start to, I’m here to stop you.”

  “You won’t hurt me,” I whisper, my hand coming up to cover both of theirs increasing the pressure.

  “That’s my girl,” Baron chuckles returning his hands to my hips as his hips return to their previous actions.  “Touch him.  Show him why I call you tiger.”

I curve my fingers allowing my nails to scrape harshly along his chest.

  “No,” he hisses catching my hands in his free one.  “He doesn’t tell you what to do to me.  Understood?”

  “Yes…”

  “Lover,” he answers my questioning look using his grip to tilt my head backwards.

  “Little bland but does the job,” Baron comments.

  “Yes Lover,” I state.

  “Stroke me,” he growls before capturing my mouth.

My hand immediately snakes into his briefs wrapping around him and stroking.

He groans into me as his grip tightens around my throat and I moan back as Baron’s teeth sink into me again.

  “Can I taste you, Lover,” I groan against his lips as Baron hits deeper the beginnings of an orgasm settling in my lower belly.

  “I’d love that.”

  “Alpha, may I?”

  “Go for it.”

Falling forward, I work his briefs down his thighs to free his erection.  Licking from the base to the crown, I meet his eyes again before wrapping my lips around him and sliding him down my throat.  His nails scrape along my scalp as he grips me, speeding me along to match Baron’s thrusts.  Each man trying to outpace the other.  The orgasm building with each thrust stroking my spot.

  “You gonna come, Tiger?”

I nod as much as Konnor will allow.

  “Are you just waiting on your alpha to allow it?”

  “Mmmhmm.”

  “I guess you’ve been a good enough girl to deserve it.  Come for us.”

I moan as my release throbs around Baron.

  “Oh fuck,” Konnor groans slamming me to his base and holding me there, his hot seed shooting down my throat.  Baron’s following across my ass seconds later.

  “Still not your thing,” Baron pants as I lay between the men.

  “It has its place but I don’t think I’ll be breaking it out as often as you,” Konnor mutters, his fingers trace along the new bite mark.  “I don’t think her skin can take it.”

  “What do you think Tiger,” Baron asks cleaning me off.

I roll over to look up at the two men.

  “Looks like you left a few marks of your own,” Baron chuckles motioning to my throat.  “Not as impressive as mine but a good start.”

  “Do you two at least feel better,” I ask as I try to sit up on wobbly arms.

  “Yes,” they answer together.

  “Good,” I mutter.  “My job here is done.  Let’s get some sleep so we can formulate a plan to get belts around both your waists.”


	3. Together

Apr 4 2017

 

            “I am worried about next week,” I murmur tracing the clocks on Baron’s arm.

  “Why,” he grunts staring at the ceiling as he adjusts away from me on the bed.

  “The whole Superstar Shakeup, it’s scary for us.”

  “I’m not worried about it.  Why are you?”

  “Aren’t you afraid they will break us up?  That we’re going to put on different shows and never fucking see each other anymore?”

He shrugs.

This has been our relationship for the past six weeks.  Me talking at the younger of my two boyfriends and him giving a minimal response.  The distance settling between us growing with each passing day.  Though never an overly affectionate person to begin with, Baron’s levels of affection seemed to drop off completely.  Pulling away every time I try to wrap him in a hug, kiss him, or even touch him period.  I had brushed it off as he was focused on Wrestlemania but the event had come and gone without a hint of him returning to his previous self.

  “Baron,” I sigh sitting up.

  “What,” he growls.

My eyes sweep down him taking in his stiff body and face.  “You seriously don’t care, do you?”

  “I didn’t say I didn’t care.  Just that I’m not afraid.”

  “Do you have some information that I don’t?”

  “Just stop talking, alright?”

  “Fine.  I think I’ll head over to the Performance Center before the show.  I’ll see you around.”

 

            “Are you okay,” Konnor asks popping one earbud out of my ear.

  “Fine,” I grunt popping the ear bud back in.

It is immediately pulled out again.  “Don’t lie to me.”

  “So now I’m a fucking liar?”

  “I know you,” he snaps softly.  “I can see something is bothering you.”

  “It’s Baron, okay?  Can I go back to my work out?”

  “No,” he sighs pulling me behind himself as he makes his way through the halls.  Finding an empty room, he guides me in before leaning against the closed door.  “What’s going on?”

  “I don’t know.”

  “Lilly…”

  “I literally don’t know.  I don’t know what I did and he won’t talk to me.”

  “What makes you think you did something?”

  “He just started distancing himself all of a sudden,” I sniff.  “It was fine at first.  We were all concentrating on WrestleMania.  Intimacies fall to the wayside but his never returned.”

  “It’s only been a couple days,” he sighs.

  “You kissed me that night.  Right after your match.  It didn’t matter that you lost.”

  “We are two different people,” he murmurs.

  “I can’t even touch him,” I growl blinking away tears.  “He pulls away every time.  I can’t talk to him.  It’s like I’m not even good enough for him anymore.”

  “Lilly, come here,” he sighs reaching for me.

I bury my face in his chest.

  “I can’t talk for him but I, personally, believe you are more than enough.”

  “Okay,” I mutter.

  “Hey,” he sighs, finger under my chin gently forcing my head up to face him.  “You will always be enough for me.  I love you.  I will always love you,” he smiles softly placing my hand over his heart.”

  “I love you too, Konner.”

  “I know.  For some reason I’ll never understand, you love him too.”

  “He makes me feel wild.  And there used to be a time where he made me feel loved.  You both did.  You still do.”

  “Glad to hear it,” he murmurs, his lips covering mine in a soft kiss.  “Get showered.  We need to be at the arena soon.”

  “Wanna join me?”

  “Love to,” he chuckles.  “But not here.”

  “You’re no fun,” I pout.

Nipping my bottom lip gently.  “Go.  We’ll have plenty of time for that later.  We have a half hour now.”

 

 

            “You okay,” Viktor asks.  “You look exhausted.”

  “I am exhausted,” I shrug.  “Just didn’t sleep well last night.”

I had sat up until the early morning hours thinking about the current status of my love life.  By the time I made my way to the bedroom both men were passed out on their separate sides of the king-sized bed.  I had stared at the space between them longingly for several moments.  I wanted so badly to be there wrapped in both men’s arms like any other night from months past.  Now if I would crawl into bed, one man would shift closer, the other would shift away to the point of almost falling off.  The thought brings back all the knots in my stomach from my previous contemplation.  Instead I slept a few restless hours in the guest room before setting out to travel alone for the day, leaving a note for the boys stating I needed some time alone.  I hadn’t seen either one since arriving at the arena.

  “Konner kept you up all night,” he chuckles.

  “Excuse me?”

  “You heard me,” he smiles.  “I notice you two seem to share a room every night for the past two or three months.  He always seems occupied when I try to make plans.”

  “So?”

  “I assumed you were fucking him.”

  “Don’t assume anything about my love life,” I glare.

  “Sorry,” he holds up his hands.  “Thought it was a known secret.”

  “You don’t know the half of what’s going on.  I’ll see you out there for your match.”

  “Hey Lilly,” Konnor smiles.

  “Hey,” I attempt to return the smile.  “You need to tell your tag team partner to stay out of our personal business.”

  “Are you at least feeling better,” he asks squeezing my shoulder.

  “I don’t know.  I slept like crap.  That guest bed is very uncomfortable.  Or maybe I just have to get use to sleeping alone again.”

His face tightens.  “We need to talk later.”

  “Fine.  Love you.”

  “Love you,” he smiles softly.  “I’ll take care of Vik.”

 

 

            I’m the last to leave the arena.

   _Procrastination is not going to stop our talk._ Konnor text reads.

  _Just moving slow tonight._ I send back.

  _Our room now._ Baron texts next.  The only communication from the man since I left him in bed.

  _Not doing your alpha shit tonight.  Leaving the arena.  Will be there when I get there._

Silence envelops me as I make the drive to the hotel, I sit staring at the bar attached before deciding the bed is more inviting.  I exit the elevator with my head down walking directly into a solid chest.

  “Baron,” I sigh.

He takes my bag wordlessly turning to stroll down the hall.  I trail behind him slowly studying the man.  His long dark hair usually pulled into a low bun until bed is down and disheveled.  His back is stiff as he quickly makes his way down the hall on long legs.  He turns at our door to watch me approach, his dark eyes unreadable.

  _“This is it.  He’s finally done.”_

  He holds the door open for me tossing my bag in the closet.  I find Konnor seated in the room’s only chair in just a pair of basketball shorts.

  “Sit,” Baron states.

  “Don’t…”

  “Please sit,” he corrects.

My eyes meet Konnor’s momentarily as I toe off my heels.  Seating myself in the center of the bed, legs tucked under me as I stare at Baron expectantly.

Baron paces the length of the room, his hands running through his hair.

  “Baron,” Konnor finally states after watching the other man pace silently.

Baron’s hands leave his hair to smooth down his shirt.  “I don’t know how to do this,” he states in a small voice I’ve never heard from the man.  “Teach me.”

  “Talk to her first.”

  “Tiger,” Baron sighs dropping to the side of the bed.  Licking his lips nervously, “I’m so sorry.”

I raise my eyebrows at him but say nothing.

  “I started pulling away.”

  “Tell her something she doesn’t know,” Konnor chuckles softly.

Baron glares at the other man before turning back to me.  “It wasn’t you…”

  “If you say it’s not me, it’s you, I will puke,” I state.

  “It’s not you,” he snaps.  “I am jealous.”

  “Of?”

  “Him,” he points.

  “This whole sharing thing was your idea.”

  “It’s not the sharing.  He makes you happy and that makes me happier than I ever thought possible.”

  “You make me happy too,” I whisper.  “Or you did until I suddenly couldn’t talk or touch you.”

  “Because he gets you.  He gets you in public.  He gets to kiss you in public.  He’s the one who gets to hold your hand walking down the street.  Even you admitted that the only proof I have that you’re mine is my bite marks.  Then I saw him kissing you backstage and I was so jealous.  So I just started pulling away.”

  “Because that’s how you wanted it.  He gets to do all that stuff because that’s what he wants to do.  He’s always been outwardly affectionate with me.  He’s always held my hand while we walked.  You have never been that way with me.  The only time you’ve held my hand is when you’ve pinned it above my head and while we fall asleep.  You kissed me sparsely to begin with.”

  “That doesn’t change the fact that he gets you in public.”

  “You want me in public?  Then do something about it.”

  “Everyone thinks…”

  “I don’t give a damn about what everyone thinks.  This is our relationship.  Not theirs.  You want to fucking hold my hand then hold my hand.  You want to kiss me, please kiss me.  Just don’t give me the silent treatment.”

  “Never again,” he whispers capturing my lips.  “I’ve missed you.”

  “Good,” I smile as he pulls me to his chest.  “I thought I was losing you.”

  “Ditto.”

The bed dips behind me moments before Konnor’s lips presses into my shoulder.

  “Are you happy, Beautiful,” he breathes.

  “Yes,” I sigh as Baron’s lips slides to my pulse point.

  “Then I’m happy,” he smiles down at me.  “You two just need to learn to communicate with each other.”

  “Yes, Lover.”

  “If the idiot needs a reminder of that fact let me know.”

Baron growls in response swatting at the other man.  Konnor easily catches his hand bringing it to my face.  Baron’s thumb strokes across my cheek pulling a sigh from me.

  “You know how to touch her, Baron,” Konnor mumbles.  “You just have to calm down the roughness.”

  _“I don’t know how to do this,”_ Baron’s voice replays in my head. _“Teach me.”_

  “Baron, did you ask Konnor to teach you how to be gentle with me?”

The man hesitates in his movements before nodding.

  “Why?”

  “You deserve to be loved better than I know how to,” he mumbles against my skin.

  “Baron,” I whisper pulling his face back to mine, meeting his dark eyes squarely.  “When you’re present with me, you love me perfectly.”

  “No, I don’t.  You deserve so much more.”

  “What did you have in mind, Pup?”

He shrugs.

  “Then by all means,” I smile leaning back against Konnor’s chest.  “Teach him, Love Professor.”

Wrapping an arm around my waist Konnor pulls me completely flush against his body, “You normally just sorta attack her, right?”

Baron shrugs, his fingers trail over my collarbone.  “How can you wait to taste this sweetness?”

  “Do you really ever taste her?  Or do you just smash your mouth against her,” Konnor questions bringing his lips to my jaw trailing kisses.  “Do you ever take the time to savor the taste of her skin?  The taste of her lips?”

Slowly Baron leans forward to press a tender kiss against my lips before pulling back slowly.  I feel him run his tongue along his lips before leaning forward again, his lips and tongue trailing slowly downwards.  “He’s right,” he whispers against my throat.  “I’ve never really tasted you before.”

  “What do I taste like?”

  “Sweet as sugar,” Baron whispers.

  “Addictive as heroin,” Konnor adds.

  “Damn right,” Baron growls.

My head swims from the combined sensations of their mouths on me.  My arm coming back to wrap around Konnor’s neck as I trail a hand down Baron’s chest.  Baron’s hands slide up my ribs as Konnor’s slide down to grip my hips gently.  “Not everything you do to her has to leave a mark.  You have her.  You don’t have to prove that she’s yours.”

  “I’m both of yours.  Everything you do marks me,” I sigh as Baron’s skillful fingers unhook my bra.  “Whether they are visible or not.”

I shiver as Konnor’s hands slide up pulling my shirt and bra from me and Baron is immediately on my chest.  His rough hands cupping my breast as he buries his face in my cleavage, his mouth moving from one breast then the other.

  “You know what one thing I’ve wondered for the past four months,” he mumbles against my skin as he drags his mouth southward.

  “Hmmm,” I hum leaning back against Konnor’s shoulder.

  “Are you this sweet everywhere?”

  “You know I am.”

  “No, I don’t,” he smiles rubbing his nose along the strip of skin above my waistband as he shakes his head.  “Konnor is selfish when it comes to the cunnilingus.”

I glance up at Konnor who shrugs.  “Wanted to see how long it would take him to take matters into his own hands…or mouth.”

  “It’s kinda hard when there is big head in the way constantly.”

  “There’s nothing in your way now,” I whisper that quickly turns to gasp as Baron rips the skirt down my legs literally.  The small slit tearing along the seam until it slides off into one of his hands.

  “Easy Wolf Boy,” Konnor growls.

  “I liked that skirt.”

  “I’ll buy you a new one,” he smirks taking my legs out from under me.

Konnor tightens his arm around me lowering to the bed softly.  “Slow down Baron.”

Baron’s eyes come up to glare at the older man.

  “You wanted this.  You wanted to make this about her and her needs, not yours,” Konnor states calmly but firmly as he moves to my side to recline.

  “Right,” Baron huffs, his dark eyes falling to me.  “Sorry Tiger.  What do you need, Babe?”

  “I believe you were about here,” I smile moving his hands to the lace top of my thong.  “Just try to keep it in one piece.”

He drags the article slowly down my legs, pulling them up and flush with his chest as he removes the material completely.  “How did I get so lucky to land you?”  The sensation of his mouth slowly working its way up my leg from my ankle erases any response I may have made.  My anticipation grows with every kiss past my knee, my breathing already ragged by the time he reaches the apex of my thigh.  I can’t hold in the groan as moves to my opposite leg moving downward again.

  “He’s right,” Konnor whispers, bringing my hand to his lips.  “We are two lucky bastards.”  His lips move up my arm in time with Baron’s on my leg.  I moan as Baron’s tongue parts my slit and Konnor’s lips simultaneously wrap around my nipple.

  “You fucking planned that,” I pant.

  “Would we do that,” Konnor questions, his fingers tweaking one nipple as his lips return to the other.

I nod as Baron’s tongue sets to work.

  “You really are a selfish prick, Konnor,” Baron moans into me, his tongue circling my clit.  “Keeping this to yourself all this time.”

Konnor ignores the other man keeping his full attention on my nipples.

  “Fuck,” I groan as Baron slides one finger inside me pumping in time with his tongue before slowly adding a second finger.  “More.”

  “More?”

  “Don’t play games with me, Pup.”

  “Wouldn’t dream of it, Tiger,” he grins up at me.  “A little help, Konnor.”  His free hand wraps around one thigh as Konnor’s slides down my body to grip the other holding me open.  Baron dives back into my folds, fingers pumping at a blistering pace.  Konnor’s teeth graze my peak lightly sending a shock of want to the growing ball in my belly.  A chant of both their names spill from me as my hands slide down to cover each of theirs as my orgasm washes over me.

  “I could get use to that,” Baron grins.

  “Don’t get comfortable down there, Wolf.”

  “Don’t start,” I grin contently.  “I’m more than willing to let you share.”

  “What do you want now, Beautiful?”

  “You.”  Glancing down at Baron.  “Both of you.”

  “You have us,” Baron whispers lowly.

  “I want both of you together.”

  “You mean…”

  “Yeah,” I smile biting my lip.  “You two okay with that?”

  “Of course, Lilly.”

  “I think we’re a little under equipped for something like that,” Baron murmurs.

  “You two are more than equipped for that,” I grin.

  “That is not what I’m talking about and you know it.

  “I may have been thinking about this for a while now,” I state shyly.  “I bought a bottle of lube a couple weeks ago.”

  “Really,” he grins.

  “Inside pocket of my bag,” I state as he slides away from me.

Rolling towards Konnor, I throw my leg over his hip.  “You sure you’re okay with this?”

  “Absolutely, Beautiful,” he smiles rolling me on top of himself.

  “I love you,” I breathe.

  “I know,” he smirks dragging me down against his chest.  “I love you.”

  “Then get those shorts off.”

  “Yes ma’am.”

He shimmies his shorts off beneath me and his erection immediately springs up against me.

  “Naughty boy.  No underwear?”

  “Was just waiting on you, Beautiful.”

His hands slide down to grip my hips gently as he slides into me.

  “Starting without me,” Baron rumbles as a cold liquid coats my crack.

  “Uh huh,” I grunt as Konnor slams up into me.  “Time to catch up, Pup.”

  “Lean forward, Baby,” he states guiding me down towards Konnor’s chest.

  “I like that,” I smile over my shoulder as Konnor continues to slide my hips against his own, my hands braced on Konnor’s shoulders.  “You should call me Baby more.”

  “I’ll remember that.  Now relax.”

A finger slides into my ass pulling a low groan from me, my muscles clenching.  “More.”

  “That’s my girl,” he coos, his lips ghosts down my spine as a second finger slides into me.

  “I think she likes it in the ass,” Konnor smiles up at us as I rock against both men.

I nod, surprised by the fact myself.

  “Just wait until it’s my cock,” Baron growls against my ear.

  “Show me,” I smirk before capturing his lips.

His lips leave mine and I turn my attention to Konnor.

  “You ready for this,” he murmurs against my lips as his hips stall, holding himself deep inside of me.

  “Yes,” I breathe as I feel Baron’s crown pressing against my puckered hole.

  “We’re going to have to work together, Wolfie.”

  “Not going to be a problem, Big Man,” Baron groans inching his way inside of me, his hands griping me above Konnor’s.  The feeling of both men filling me causing my breath to hitch.

  “Please,” I whimper lowly as Baron pauses fully sheathed.

  “No need to beg,” they state together.

  “We got you,” Baron states.

  “How does that feel, Beautiful,” Konnor questions as they begin to move in sync.

  “So fucking good,” I pant.  “More.”

  “Faster,” Konnor states to the other man.

  “And harder,” Baron agrees.

I feel like a ragdoll between the two large men, the only thing keeping me centered is the four hands at my hips and my nails digging into Konnor’s trapezius muscles.

  “Fuck,” Konnor chants as his thrust start to become more and more sloppy.  My own orgasm winding tightly inside.  “Lilly,” he growls pulling out and spraying across my stomach.

Baron’s hand slides from my hip to circle my clit with his thumb and everything clenches as I come undone groaning both their names.

  Tiger,” Baron follows across my ass.  His weight coming down to press me into Konnor as he nuzzles into my neck.  “Fuck I love you.”

  “I love you too, Baron.  Don’t ever forget that.”

  “I won’t.  I’m sorry.”

  “Let’s get cleaned up.  I’m thinking we need to take advantage of that huge shower stall in there,” I grin.

  “I love the way you think,” Konnor returns the grin.


	4. Listen

            “Morning Konnor,” I mumble as he shifts beside me.

  “Morning Beautiful.”  Lips ghost over my collarbone.

Blinking against the early morning light, I smile over at my boyfriend.  “Beautiful is waking up between two naked men.”

  “You should try it,” he smiles stretching.  “Very freeing and relaxing.”

  “Free to roll over in the middle of the night and fuck me when you can’t sleep.”

He shrugs in response.  Since Konnor’s lesson for Baron over a month ago, nightly sex has become the norm.  Both men sleeping with me between them wrapped in both their arms.

  “The t-shirt doesn’t seem to stop that.  Sleep well,” I ask tracing the roses of his tattoo.

  “Very relaxed,” he chuckles as Baron’s arms tighten around me.

  “I did my job well then,” I smile as he leans in to capture my lips.

  “Good morning, Gorgeous,” Baron sighs behind me.

  “Morning,” I giggle as he peppers kisses along my neck.  “What’s gotten into you?”

  “Nothing,” he chuckles nipping at the junction between my neck and shoulder.  The blanket disappearing from above us.

  “Why are you interrupting my conversation with Konner?”

  “That was a conversation?”

  “Fuck you, Baron.”

  “That’s Tiger’s job,” Baron chuckles, his hands sliding down and around my thighs.  “Isn’t that right?”

  “My job, huh?  Well, the pay sucks but the benefits are wonderful,” I chuckle grinding my hips back against the man.

  “Want some of those benefits now,” he growls against my ear, yanking the t-shirt I’m wearing up to expose my naked lower half.

  “I believe Konnor had my attention first.”

  “And I know Kon likes to watch.”

  “What,” I groan as Baron strokes against my clit.

  “You’ve never noticed?  He always lets me go first.  He gets a fucking hard on if I even kiss you in front of him.  I mean look at him.  He’s practically coming just watching me fingering your clit.”

Glancing down I find Konnor stroking himself slowly as he watches Baron’s motions.

  “You like watching,” I ask dumbly.

  “I love watching you get off,” he grunts as my hand joins his stroking.

  “What about me,” Baron growls.

  “You have any part of me you want and you’re whining about what Konnor gets?”

  “You are absolutely correct,” he groans, his fingers sliding down and inside me in one swift move.  “Is that all from last night?”

  “Nope,” I pant as his fingers curl inside me.

  “Is he making you feel good, Beautiful?”

  “Fuck yes,” I groan.

  “You want me to continue or…”

  “Cock,” I cry out as Konnor’s fingers take up Baron’s activities on my clit.

  “Do it, Wolfie.”

  “Hands and knees, Gorgeous,” Baron orders.

I scramble to follow orders.

  “Konnor, in front of her.”

The other man moves to settle in front of me.  The two men rarely arguing with each other anymore following each other’s lead and orders without question or complaint.

  “Tiger,” he sighs, his rough hands sliding up and down my spine momentarily before burying into my hair.

  “Yes?”

  “Suck his cock,” he growls shoving my head down into Konnor’s lap.  My lips immediately wrapping around Konnor, both men’s hands tangled in my hair guiding me along.  “Such a good girl,” Baron chuckles, the head of his cock teasing my entrance.

I whine pushing back against him and they both push Konnor deeper down my throat.

  “No one said for you to move, I’ll give you what you want when I think you deserve it.”

I whine softly, hollowing my cheeks for more suction around Konnor.

  “Fuck Lilly,” Konnor growls, my throat constricting around him.  “So fucking good at that,” his hips bucking against me.  “So fucking beautiful.  Fuck her, Baron.  I want to see her come completely undone.”

  “My pleasure,” he growls one hand leaving my hair to adjust my ass high into the air.  After a beat, he pushes inside of me roughly.  “God damn, it’s like heaven every time.”

Konnor grunts in response, his grip tightening in my hair.

I’m in a haze of pleasure when someone knocks at the door.

  “Don’t fucking stop,” Konnor pants.  “They can fuck off.”

Another knock sounds louder.

  “Fuck off,” Konnor growls.

  “We need to talk Konnor,” Viktor’s voice calls.

  “Later,” Konnor snaps.

  “I’m not leaving until we talk,” Viktor calls.

  “Fuck,” Konnor huffs, pulling away from me.  “Give me a second.”

  “This is why I don’t do tag teams,” Baron pants, pulling out of me.  “I’m going to take a shower.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

            “Hello Alpha,” I smile passing my younger boyfriend in the hallway.  “Have a good match.”

An arm wrapping around my waist stops me.  Turning me, he smiles down me.  “Do I get a good luck kiss?”

  “You need luck against Sami,” I smirk as my back meets the wall.

  “No.  Just the kiss.”

  “Mmmm,” I hum pulling myself up onto my toes.  “You need a kiss?”

  “I need it,” he smirks leaning down.  “I believe withholding a need is considering abuse.”

  “Abuse of a wolf is a federal offense,” I smirk.  “So, I guess I have to do it.”

He hums contently as our lips meet, his body pinning me to the wall.  Breaking away, he nips my bottom lip.  “Gets better every time, Baby.”

  “You know where to find me if you want more,” I grin.

  “Definitely gonna want more,” he nips at my throat before backing away.  “I got to take care of Sami first.”

  “Be safe,” I call and I get a wave in response.

Slipping into the Ascension’s locker room, I turn to find Konnor seated on a bench along the far wall.

  “How did you know we weren’t changing in here,” he smirks.

  “I’ve seen you naked so the worse that can happen is I see Vik’s cocktail wiener.”

  “It’s a very damaging sight,” he chuckles as I lean down to kiss him.

His arms wrap around my waist pulling me down into his lap.

 _“Damn I hate Vik for interrupting this morning,”_ I think deepening the kiss.

Someone clearing their throat has us breaking apart.

Looking up I find Viktor.  “You’re really starting to get on my nerves.”

  “Don’t care,” he states as I stand.

  “Noticed.”

  “You want to tell him what I just witnessed?”

  “Seeing as I have no idea what you witnessed: No.”

  “Corbin in the hallway,” he states, his eyes never leaving mine.

I roll my eyes in response.  “I think he saw me give Baron a good luck kiss,” I smirk at the shorter man as I speak to my boyfriend.

  “He needed luck against Zayn?”

  “Nope.  Just wanted the kiss,” I shrug.

  “You knew about this?”

  “He’s her boyfriend too,” Konnor states leaning back.

  “Wait…Too?  As in also?  You’re fucking her and Corbin?”

  “He catches on fast,” I smirk.  “Although I doubt you’re fucking Baron.  Pretty sure that’s just me.”

  “You actually share the whore?”

  “What the fuck did you just say?”

  “Konnor, don’t.”

  “No, I want him to say that again.”

  “Konnor, don’t tank your fucking career,” I state more calmly than I felt.  “It’s just words.  Walk away.  It’s not worth it.  Come on,” I plead tugging him into the shower area of the locker room.  “Whether you like the man or not, he’s still your tag partner.  You’re going to have to work with him until you can convince management to give you a chance as a singles performer.  Just ignore…”

The end of my sentence effectively dying as his mouth covers mine hungrily.

  “Konnor,” I try as we part.

  “Shut up,” he growls as hefts me onto the edge of a sink.

  “What about Vik.”

  “Let him fucking watch,” his mouth attacking my throat.  “Let him see that you’re mine.”  His hands slide beneath my skirt ripping my panties from my body.

  “You and Baron are taking me on a lingerie shopping spree if you keep this up.”

  “Fine,” he growls, one hand wrapping around my throat arching me until my head touches the mirror behind me, the other freeing himself from his tights.

  “Konnor, Lover, not…”

His grip around my throat tightens painfully.  “When I can think straight again, then I will listen to you.”

  “Konnor,” I gasp tapping his bicep twice.

  “Shhhhh.”  His grip tightens more.

  “Konnor, stop,” I wheeze, grabbing his shoulder.

  “Shut up.”

  “Stop.”  Bringing my knees up between us, I push him away enough to break his grip.  “Stop.  This is not happening.  That is not how this works.”

  “Lilly…”

  “No.  You don’t follow the rules, you don’t get to play,” I wheeze.  “I’m not needed tonight.  I’ll just head back to the hotel.  I may or may not be in the room when you get there.”

  “Lilly.  Tigerlilly,” he calls as I rush from the room.

 

 

XXX

 

 

            “Are you sure you want to do this,” Baron questions, his eyes examining the forming bruises around my throat.

  “It’s the only way to get him to understand.”

  “I’m behind you the whole way, Baby.”

  “If you’re lucky you might mean that literally,” I smile over my shoulder at him as I make my way into the room.

  “Lilly,” Konnor sighs rushing in.  “Please…”

  “Stop,” I order, crossing my arms over my chest.

He stops in his tracks.

  “You didn’t listen to me at the arena.”

  “I know,” he sighs, hands clenched at his side.

  “I gave you the code.”

  “I know.”

  “You ignored it.”

  “I fucking know alright.  I’m…I didn’t…Lilly, I…”

  “Okay, this is going nowhere,” I grumble.  “Baron.”

  “Baron…Wait…What,” Konnor sputters as Baron tackles him to the bed.  “What the fuck are you doing?”

The click of the cuff closing is the most satisfying sound I have ever heard.

  “This is for your own good, Big Man.”

  “What the fuck, Baron.  Take these off,” Konnor growls yanking against the cuffs attaching him to the headboard.

  “Not until, My Lady tells me to.”

  “Lilly?”

  “You see Baron knows how to listen.  It’s about time I reward him for that.  And you’re going to watch every second.”

  “Lilly…”

  “So Wolfie,” I start ignoring the man on the bed.  “What do you want as a reward?”

  “That pussy coming around my cock,” Baron growls.

  “Such a simple man,” I smile, my hands sliding up his chest.

  “Yes ma’am,” he smirks.  His hands drift out before stopping himself.

  “You want to touch me?”

His teeth sink into his bottom lip as he nods.

  “Yeah,” I question as I slide the robe from my body.

  “Yeah,” he breathes, eyes sweeping down me.

  “Then do it.”

His hands are immediately on me, stroking over my skin softly sending electricity throughout.

  “Lower,” I sigh allowing my head to loll back, eyes closing enjoying the sensations.

He groans in appreciation when his fingers slip into my slit.  I shrug at his questioning glance.  “Can I taste you?”

I nod, backing up to the bed.  “Come get me,” I smile.

He grins following me up the bed, grabbing my knees he pries my legs apart.

  “Gentle,” I remind him.

  “Sorry Lady,” he murmurs, tongue lapping at the wetness coating my inner thigh before moving to the opposite thigh.

  “Forgiven,” I state.  My eyes locking with Konnor’s beside me.  He watches us through half hooded eyes, his arms jerking against his bonds weakly.

  “Given up the fight already,” I chuckle that turns to a groan as Baron’s tongue finds its way against my clit in long flat tongued strokes.  “Enjoying the show, I see.” I allow my hand to skim down his torso towards the bulge straining against his jeans stopping just short of stroking across him.

  “I want to touch you,” he growls.

  “Too bad.”

  “Lilly, please.”

  “Not until you learn to behave.  Jesus, Baron,” I groan as he swirls a pointed tongue around causing my whole pussy to throb with want before returning to his previous actions.

  “More,” Baron questions his fingers stroking at my entrance.

  “As long as you do that thing with your tongue again,” I groan.  “Do it.”

  “Yes, Lady.”

  “Fuck yes,” I groan.  “Baron.”

My fingers tangle into his long hair as my orgasm shoots through me.

  “Lilly, please.  Plea…”  Konnor’s pleas are cut off by Baron shoving his want slicked fingers into the man’s mouth.  Konnor groans, sucking the other man’s fingers greedily.

  “You just don’t get it.  A relationship is all about trust, especially if you want to play rough.  She trusts us.  You broke her trust, now you have to trust her.  So shut up and trust her,” he growls pulling his fingers from the other man.

  “So hard,” Konnor practically whimpers.  “Hurts.  Help me out of my pants.  Please.”

Baron glances at me and I nod.  “He can’t touch himself.”

The younger man works the fly and zipper loose before yanking both jeans and underwear down the other man’s legs to his knees.  Konnor’s cock springs to his stomach already leaking precum.

  “Now that that is taken care of,” I grin.  “I believe I still have to reward my good wolf.  Come here.”

The taller man crawls back up the bed, covering my body with his own.

  “No,” I tsk with a hand on his chest, pressing him back.  “On your back.  I want to ride that cock.”

He lays beside Konnor, groaning as my tongue traces a random path from his lower stomach up to his throat.  “So obedient,” I whisper against his skin.  Maybe I should mark you before another woman tries to take you from me.”

  “No one could,” he grunts as I sink down him.

  “No one?”

  “No one,” both men answer.

My teeth sink over Baron’s collarbone as my hips begin to move.

  “Fuck.”

  “Just in case,” I wink, straightening to push him deeper.

  “So fucking beautiful,” Baron breathes, his hands ghosts over my torso from my hips to the bruises on my throat before grabbing my ass.

  “Did I say you could do that?”

  “So hard not to,” he grunts as I circle my hips.  “New appreciation for you.”

  “Hands down,” I smirk.  “Or you’ll be the next one in cuffs.”

His hands drop to comforter twisting in the material.

  “That’s a good boy,” I coo, my hips speeding up.

My second orgasm is a breath away when Baron yanks me up his body.

  “Baron…”

His fingers sliding against my clit.  “Was gonna blow too soon.  Had to let you catch up.”

  “So close,” I pant.  “Let me finish.”

His fingers slide down and inside me, the heel of his hand grinding against my clit.

  “Baron,” I warn.  Give me your fucking cock back.”

  “Yes ma’am,” he smirks, hands leaving me.

Sinking back down on him, Konnor’s groan grabs my attention.  Glancing at the man, I find his head thrown back in ecstasy, Baron’s hand wrapped around his cock as he ruts against it.  I can suddenly see Konnor’s fondness for voyeurism.  The sight pushing me closer.  “Naughty fucking boys,” I growl.  “Don’t you dare stop, Baron,” I snap as the younger man starts to pull his hand away.  “Don’t you fucking stop.  Baron,” I cry out as my second orgasm leaves me quivering on top of him.  “Fuck me, Baron,” I pant.  “Fuck me until you come.  I…I can’t fucking move,” I groan as he immediately starts thrusting up into me.

  “So close, Baby.  Where do you want…”

  “Right where you are.”

Konner makes a noise somewhere between a groan and whimper at my words.

  “Tiger,” Baron groans, one last rough thrust upwards.

Reaching up I yank the key from around Baron’s neck.  Shakily unlocking one of Konnor’s cuffs before pressing the key to his hand.

  “Lilly,” Konnor whispers, hands stroking down my back.

  “Hmmmm,” I hum turning to press my back to Baron’s chest looking up at the man.

  “I still need to apologize for earlier,” he sighs.

  “How are you planning on that?”

  “Please, let me inside you,” he begs.  “Let me show you how much you mean to me.”

  “No,” I grin.  “You wanted to show Vik who I belonged to back at the arena.  Claim me.  Claim me now.  No choking,” I state as he reaches for my neck.  “At least not tonight.”

Sliding into me, his thrusts are exquisitely deep and slow.

  “I thought you wanted to claim her,” Baron grumbles.  “Claim her.  Act like you’re back at the arena and fuck her like you mean it.  Work that aggression out.”

  “Lilly?”

  “Do it.”

His arms wrap around my waist pulling me flush to his chest, my arms draping around his neck as he kisses me fiercely.  “You’re mine,” he growls as we break apart.  His hips slamming into mine with each word.  “You’re mine and you’re Baron’s.  You’re ours.”

  “No one here is denying that fact,” I pant, my hips trying to match him.

  “I won’t ever let you be shamed for our relationship.  The next person to call you a whore will be eating my fist.  Do you understand me?”

I nod.

He grips my chin yanking my face up to his.  “I can’t fucking hear you.”

  “Yes,” I breathe.  “Don’t stop.  Please.”

  “Never,” he grunts, slamming into me.

  “Who the fuck called you a whore,” Baron growls.  He chest pressing into me as my arms slacken around Konnor.

  “Vik,” Konnor grunts.  “Wanted to kill him.”

  “I would have.” Baron’s teeth sink into my shoulder.

  “Lilly wouldn’t let me,” Konnor grunts.  “Then I fucked everything up.”

  “No,” I groan as Konnor latches onto my throat.  “Scared, yes.  Fucked up, no.”

  “So sorry,” Konnor sighs against me.  “Never again.”

  “Good,” I grin leaning forward to nip along his shoulder.

  “Mark me,” he groans.  “Gotta match Baron.”

  “Here,” I chuckle sinking my teeth in his flesh.

  “Damn,” he groans, his hips speeding up.  “Yes.”

  “Oh, Big Man like that.  We learn more about you every day.”

  “Ditto Baby.  Let go.  Let Konnor feel you come undone like you did for me.”

  “Konnor,” I yelp as the older man’s teeth bite into the shoulder opposite Baron.

  “So close,” Konnor groans against me.  “Let go for me.”

Both men’s hands slide down to tease slow circles against my already oversensitive clit.

  “Fuck Konnor,” I cry out as my muscles clamp around the man.  “Fuck!”

  “Can I… Like Baron?”

  “Yes.”

  “Thank you, Lilly.  Thank you so much,” he mumbles as his hips slow.

  “Down,” I pant when I can eventually think straight.  “Let me down.”

I drop onto my back against the pillows, both men covering me from opposite sides, heads on my chest.

  “I love you both,” I sigh.  “We need to figure a way to get Konnor away from Viktor though.  Find a way to let you shine without him.”

  “Agreed,” Baron states.

  “Maybe in the morning.  Can’t think right now.  Just want to sleep.”

  “Sounds wonderful,” I stretch.

  “Tiger,” Baron mumbles as I start to drift.

  “Hmmmm?”

  “Do I need to run to a pharmacy in the morning for a Plan B pill?”

  “No Wolfie,” I chuckle.  “As much as I appreciate you looking out for my reproductive health, I took care of that a few weeks ago when I went home for a week.  Covered for six years.”

  “So why tonight?”

  “Just felt right,” I shrug.  “You don’t have to…”

  “The fuck I don’t.  That was the best feeling ever.”


	5. Proposal

            “She will never allow it,” Konnor states above me.

  “I know,” Baron sighs, his fingers stroking up and down my spine.  “I didn’t say I would say anything to her.  Just that I’ve been having thoughts.”

  “She would never go for something like that.”

  “I’m pretty open to a lot of things,” I mumble.  “You should try talking to me.  Not that I’m your boss or anything.  I can’t allow or not allow anything.”

I’m met with silence.  Rolling to face my other boyfriend.  “What’s going on?”

  “Nothing,” he sighs pulling me to his chest.  “Just being stupid.”

  “About?”

  “Don’t worry about it Tiger,” he sighs, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

  “What aren’t you telling me?”

  “He wants to move his skull collection into the house,” Konnor states, kneading the muscles along my shoulders.  Something in his voice hits me as false.

  “Baron?”

  “Told you it was stupid.”

Tired of the weekly stress of deciding where to spend our downtime, I suggested buying a house together.  Konnor quickly tracking down the perfect house for the three of us in Montana.  Large sprawling floorplan the house was already designed for taller people, the previous owners also pushing seven feet.  Plenty of room for us each to have our own space.  “You boys can decorate your man caves however you want.  The rest of the house has to be voted on.”

  “Kinda like how someone ordered a custom bed without telling us?”

  “I ordered a bed that we all would fit on and your feet wouldn’t hang off of.”

  “And we appreciate it,” Konnor chuckles.  “Just trying to make a point.”

  “Well stop it and let me sleep.”

  “Love to but you have media this morning.”

I groan burying myself deeper against Baron’s chest.  “Konnor is saying mean things to me.”

  “No, he’s not.”

  “I don’t like it when you two work against me.”

  “Good thing we spend a majority of our time working for your benefit,” Baron chuckles releasing me.  “Now get up and ready for work.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “So, is this relationship of yours, can anyone join or is it by invitation only?”

I roll my eyes, ignoring the man beside me.  Viktor running his mouth to management resulting in me being moved to work with a new wrestler.  “Just because we have to work together Ziggler doesn’t mean you get to pry into my personal life.”

  “Just trying to figure out the rules.  I mean obviously you don’t sleep with everyone you work with since Vik whined.  Do you pick or allow the guys to pick or…”

  “I’m going to say this once and once only.  Who I have in my life and bed, none of your business.  The openness of my relationship is none of your business.  My relationship period is none of your business.”

  “The fact that I’m working with a whore is my business.”

  “What did you say to me?”

  “Everyone knows you’re a whore.  I don’t know why you…”

The rest of his sentence is cut off as a tattooed arm wraps around his throat.

  “I know you did not just say what I think you just said.”

  “Baron, save it for the ring.  You can choke him all you want out there.”

Ziggler paws at the arm across his throat as Baron stares at me, his dark eyes sad.

  “Tonight isn’t about him.  It’s about how hard you’ve worked.  Anything he has to say is irrelevant.  Don’t let him ruin that.  Come on.  Let him go.”

  “Disappear,” Baron growls tossing the bleach blonde man to the side.  “Go!”

  “Don’t expect me to be out there for you,” Dolph gasps at me.  My hard work had finally paid off in the form of Daniel adding me as a surprise entrant in the Women’s Money in the Bank match.

  “Like you would have been anyway,” I smirk.  “Your sleazy ass wanted a woman on your arm but you don’t have the balls to be a partner to that woman.  So, you know what?  Don’t expect me to be on your arm out there tonight.  I hope you get your ass kicked.”

  “I’m going to enjoy doing it too.”

  “Fuck this.”

  “Baron,” I whisper.  “Talk to me.”

  “You let him disrespect you.”

  “No.  Since he was using his words I was going to use my words too.  If he would have gotten physical, then I would never have stopped you.”

He crushes me to his chest.  “I’m just so protective.”

  “I know,” I sigh stroking along his sides.  “I love that about you.  Both of you.”

  “I love you.”

  “I love you too, Wolfie,” I smile.  “My match is up soon.”

  “I don’t think I can watch you in something so dangerous.”

  “Then maybe you need to give me a good luck kiss.”

  “The tables have turned,” he grins down at me.  Lowering his lips to mine he presses a soft kiss to me.  “Be safe,” he breathes as we part.

  “Will do.  Now go worry about my safety with Konnor,” I smile shoving him gently down the hall.  “Hold his hand and chew on your nails.  All the good boyfriend shit.”

 

 

X

 

 

            I groan stretching the sore muscles of my back.  True to his word, Ziggler stayed in the back even as Ellsworth shoved me and Becky from the ladder and grabbing the briefcase for Carmella.  Unfortunately for me my landing wasn’t quite as gentle as Becky’s, landing back first on the ladder propped in the ring corner.

  “See what happens when you don’t have me as your back-up,” Dolph asks as I come through the curtain.

  “Fuck you, Pretty Boy?”

  “You’d like that wouldn’t you?  A third dick in you.”

I flip the man off moving to find my boyfriends.

  “You will be out there with me.”

  “You keep thinking that.”

  “Remember what management told you.”

  “They told me to be a good valet and I would get more opportunities not to be a subservient bitch.  I’m not going to drop my head and follow your every order.”

  “Don’t you walk away from me,” he growls.

  “Don’t tell me what to do.  If you knew how to be a partner, then I would be by your side.  But you don’t so…” I flip the man off again.

  “Hey,” Konnor barks and my head snaps up to find him staring behind me.  “I wouldn’t.”

  “Do you keep both their balls in your purse or is that pussy just that good,” Dolph sneers.

  “Konnor,” I whisper as the larger man advances.  “Don’t.”

  “If management is going to force you to work with the idiot he is going to learn to treat you right.”

  “Let him kill himself in the match.”

  “If he doesn’t. I definitely will,” Baron adds joining us.  “Vik is looking for you,” he informs Konnor as Dolph scurries away.

  “Fuck,” the older man growls.

  “I’ll take care of Tiger.”

  “I’m a grown adult.  I don’t need to be taken care of.”

  “You’re stubborn as hell who is going to fight getting checked out.”

  “That I am,” I smile.

  “That is why we take care of you,” Konnor smiles pecking my lips.  “Baron,” he starts grasping the younger man by the back of the neck hauling him closer and sandwiching me between them.  “Take that bleach blonde bastard out.  Destroy everyone but make sure he doesn’t walk out of here tonight.”

A slow smile spreads across Baron’s face as he clashes his forehead against the older man’s gently.  “That is the plan.  I am going to enjoy every second.”

  “Good.  Take care of your girl until I finish.”

Baron reaches up to grasp Konnor’s neck, pulling them back together for another gentle head butt.  “Our girl.  I’ll take care of our girl.”

  “Thanks Wolfie,” his smile seems sadder than usual as he turns to leave.

  “Konnor?”

  “Yeah?”

I pull him down, molding against him as I kiss him deeply.  “Good luck out there, Lover.”

  “Thank you, Beautiful.  Now go get checked out.”

  “What is going on with you two,” I ask as Konnor disappears.

  “Don’t worry about it,” Baron sighs taking my hand and guiding me through the hall.

  “If it concerns one or both of you then I’m going to worry about it.”

  “I’m sorry we’re worrying you, Tiger.  It’s nothing really.  Go on,” he sighs nudging towards the medic room.  “I have to warm up for my match.”

  “Thought you were taking care of me?”

  “Got you here without incident,” he smirks leaning down.  I tense waiting on the nip of teeth instead there is the feather touch of lips on my pulse point before he presses his forehead against my temple.

  “Baron…”

  “I love you Tigerlilly.  Konnor loves you.  That is all you need to know about what is going on.”

  “I love you.  Be safe out there.”  Turning my head, I capture his lips threading my fingers through his hair.  Breaking apart, “And not that you need it… Good luck.”

Chuckling, he backs down the hall.  “I’m going to annihilate them now.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “How’s your back,” Konnor murmurs as I stand in my towel, lips pressing beside one of bruises on my shoulder.

  “Doc said it’s just deep bruising.  Heat, ice, and over the counter pain meds.”

  “Physical activity?”

  “Wasn’t specifically forbidden.  What do you have in mind?”

  “Why aren’t you watching our boy?”  His arms wrap around my waist.

  “Can’t.”

  “Why,” he mumbles, his hand disappearing beneath my towel.

  “Scary,” I breathe as his hand skims across my stomach.  “Dangerous match.”

  “It is,” he breathes, his hand inching downward.  “Especially when someone you love is involved.  Bare and I were both chewing our knuckles watching you.  When Ellsworth shoved that damn ladder I was out the door before I could even think.”  Spinning us to face the monitor in the room.  “Look at him.  Look at your Alpha Wolf.  Look at our boy.”  Baron snatches Styles from mid-air, slamming the smaller man into a ladder.  Konnor’s fingers slide along my slit.  “Watch him.”

Zayn’s Hellava kick connects with Baron’s face and all movement stops as the big man rolls from the ring.

  “He’s going to be okay,” Konnor whispers.  “He’s strong.  He’s resilient.  He’ll rebound.”

  “I know.  He has to.”

  “He will.  He has us both believing in him.”

His fingers resume their previous actions, my hips bucking with every graze of my clit.

  “I believe in you too,” I pant tilting my head so I can kiss him deeply.  His fingers slide down and deep inside of me.  “Konnor,” I groan into his mouth as he pets my spot.

  “I don’t have the future he does,” he growls breaking the kiss.  Gripping my chin, he guides me back to face the monitor in time to see Baron rolling back into the ring.  “He’s going to win.  Then he’s going to win that damn title.  Because he is the fucking Golden Boy and he always gets what he wants.”

  “What are you talking about, L…”

  “Please,” he interrupts, pulling the towel from my body.  “Lilly.  Please Baby.  Give me this.”

  “What?”

  “You,” he breathes mouthing across my shoulders.

  “You already have me, Lover.”

  “Tonight…Right now…Please.”

  “Where is this desperation coming…”

  “Please,” he groans, slamming my hips back against his own.  His cock sliding along my ass.  “Just give me this.  He’s going to win and he’s going to get you tonight.  Then…  I just want…”

  “Will one of you tell me what the fuck is going on with the two of you?”

He nods against me, his mouth finding that spot at the base of my neck that causes me to melt.  “You and Baron comparing notes again?”

  “Hmmm,” he hums, his hands leaving me to work on the fly of his jeans.

  “Baron is usually the one back there,” I grin raising enough for him to shimmy the denim down his thighs.  “I assumed he informed you about all the secret spots to get what you want.”

  “No…Well, a couple but usually just pay attention.”  His hands dropping to my hips digging in just how I like it.  “Like here.”  His lips trail down my spine inducing a shiver.  “Are you done talking?”

  “Yes,” I breathe sinking down on him.

His hips immediately bucking up into me, his thrust fast and shallow.  One hand on the small of my back pressing me forward.  One hand grips his knee for support, the other sliding to my clit.

  “None of that,” he growls yanking my hand away from myself.  “I want you needy for our boy.  Look.”

My head pops up to look at the monitor.  Baron is unhooking the briefcase above the ring.

  “Told you.”  His hips thrust up into me roughly two more times before filling me.

  “So,” I start leaning back against him as his softening cock slips from me.  “What is going on?”

  “Talk to Baron.”

  “But…”

  “I said one of us would,” he chuckles, moving me beside him on the bench.  “I have the next week off so I’m going to head home.  Check on the house, make sure the repairs are done.  You and Baron use the hotel room.”

  “Konnor?”

  “Listen to what he has to say.  Really listen.  Do what your heart tells you to do.  Don’t…Don’t worry about hurting anyone.”

  “You’re scaring me.  Please…”

He presses a finger to my lips.

  “I love you Tigerlilly.  I will support any decision you make.  That’s all you need to know from me.”

  “Konnor?”

  “You should get cleaned up for Baron,” he sighs pressing a tender kiss to my lips.  “I’ll see you at home.”

 

 

X

 

 

            Baron groans dropping to the bed.

  “I don’t know what you’re groaning about.  You weren’t thrown into a ladder.”

  “Still brutal.”

I nod, my eyes tracing the pattern of the comforter.

  “Tiger?”

  “What’s going on with you and Konnor,” I blurt.

He is silent until I lift my eyes.

  “Lilly…I…”

  “Just tell me.  I don’t want to hear it’s stupid.  Or it’s some decorating bullshit.  Or that I don’t need to worry about it.”

  “What do you want to hear?”

  “The fucking truth,” I snap.  “I don’t know what it is but it must be something terrible if…Just tell me.  Is there someone else?”

  “What,” he growls sitting up.

  “You’ve found someone else or you want to bring another woman into the mix.  It’s the only explanation.  Konnor saying I would never allow it.  You’re acting so different today.  Konnor’s desperation tonight.  You’re tired of me.”

  “Never, Tiger.”

  “Then what?”

  “Damn it Tigerlilly.”

  “And that,” I snap.  “You’ve both used my full name.  You don’t do that.  You call me Tiger, he calls me Lilly.  That’s how it is…how it’s been since day one of our friendship.  Something has changed.”

  “I told him I didn’t want to say anything to you,” he mutters.

  “So, it’s true?”

  “No!”

  “Then what is it?”

  “I told him I wish I could marry you, okay?”

  “What,” I breathe.

  “Yeah, had the whole married and kids fantasy,” he mutters.  “But…”

  “But?”

  “There was a time the thought of taking you away from Konnor would fucking thrill me.  Now…The thought of taking away a part of you tears my heart.  Not that you would pick me out of the two of us.”

  “You’re right.  I wouldn’t pick you.  I wouldn’t pick Konnor either.  Like you said, you’re part of me.  Both of you.  I can’t marry you Baron.”

  “I know,” he drops his eyes to the comforter.

  “If it was just us, I absolutely would marry you.”  Leaning in, I capture his lips.  “If that’s something you need then I love you enough to…”

  “I don’t need…anything more than what I have.  It’s a fantasy.”

  “Konnor thought I would choose you by the way.”

  “Why?”

  “Something about you being the golden boy and always getting what you want.”

  “He’s right.  I have everything I want.”

  “No, you don’t.  You want to marry me and I…”

  “I fantasied about marrying you.”

  “Which means it’s something you want.”

  “It is.  But I understand why it can’t happen.”

  “I have an idea,” I whisper, pecking his lips.

  “I’m all ears.”

  “We need Konnor.”

  “In the morning,” he grins.  “Until then,” he pulls me down to him.  “Kinda just want to make out with you.”

  “Just make out?”

  “Until your back is batter.”

  “Didn’t stop Konnor.”

  “Not desperate enough to risk hurting you.”

 

 

X

 

 

            Kevin Owens was injured during the Money in the Bank match.  No one knew until the following day.  The US title was immediately vacated, and a tournament was set up.  One vacant opening being determined by a battle royal.

  “The winner and last participate of the United States Champion tournament, Konnor!”

  “He did it,” I squeal, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

  “I knew he would,” Baron wraps his arms around me.  “He’s gonna win this damn tournament and then both your men will be champs.”

  “You haven’t won yet,” I smirk up at him, nudging his briefcase with my toe.

  “I will.”

  “I know.  Lover,” I squeal launching myself at the man as he comes through the curtain.

  “Hey Lilly,” he grins as I wrap my legs around his waist.

  “So proud of you,” I murmur between kisses.  “So, so, so, proud.”

  “Me too, man,” Baron chuckles clasping the back of the bigger man’s neck.  “Not kissing you though.”

  “Appreciate it.  Thank you both.  I couldn’t do this without your support,” Konnor smiles pulling the chain from around my neck.

  “Tigerlilly, your match is next,” a backstage assistant calls rushing past.

  “I don’t know if I can watch you do this a second time,” Baron mumbles, nuzzling along the back of my neck.

  “She’ll be fine.”

  “If I’m not, I have two men who will do anything for me if I’m hurt.  They promised so in front the Crow Nation and nature,” I grin sliding Konnor’s ring from the chain and back on his finger.

  “I don’t think we were what they were expecting when we requested a commitment ceremony,” Konnor buries his face against my neck

  “They still did it,” Baron smiles against me, plucking my ring from my finger.

  “Alright.  As much as I’m enjoying this, I have asses to kick.”

  “Be careful,” Baron whispers, pressing a kiss to my neck.

  “Good luck,” Konnor sighs, kissing my throat.

Approaching the curtain as my music hits, “Introducing first from Birmingham, Alabama, Tigerlilly.”

I stay rooted in my spot.

  “Did you miss your intro,” Nattie mutters behind me.

I hold up a hand.  I had worked too hard on management to get this and I want it to be perfect.  It was my reward for agreeing to finish my current storyline with Dolph.

  “Lilly?”

  “Tiger?”

I wave off my boyfriends’ concerned voices.

  “Correction.  From Bozeman, Montana, Tigerlilly Corbin-O’Brian.”

There it was.  My new legal name was now my ring name.

  “Greg is gonna hate saying that every night,” I smirk over my shoulder before bursting through the curtain.


	6. Protection

**Konnor’s POV**

            I lay studying Lilly as she sleeps in Baron’s arms, a sleepy smile on her lips.  Our championship belts draped over the headboard dangling just above her head, Baron’s briefcase on the nightstand.  The light marks from last night celebration darkening along her pale skin, most from the other man although a few are definitely a signature from me.  This time last year the sight before me would have my blood boiling.  The younger man touching what I had always considered mine but too scared to claim.  When the man had came to me that night eight months ago to confess his love for the woman I scoffed.

  “You would love to use and hurt her.”

  “I would never hurt Tiger.”

  “Would you stop calling her that.  She’s not some damn animal.”

  “She’s not a fucking flower either,” he snaps before taking a deep breath.  “Please.  Just give me a chance.  I just want to love her.”

  “Hate to tell you boy but I actually love her and I had her first.”

  “You’re friend zoned just like me, Big Man.  I’m just asking for a chance to break out.”

  “I am not…”

  “Yes, you are.  And you can’t stand that I may have a chance that you never will.”

  “I have a…”

  “You don’t have the balls to make a move, you don’t have a chance.”

  “We could both talk to Lilly.”

  “You think she will choose one over the other so you don’t have to man up.  What if she picks neither of us?”

I shrug.

  “What if she wants both of us?  I don’t share well.”

  “She won’t…”

  “But if she does?”

  “I don’t like the idea but I…I can do that if that’s what she wants.”

  “Then let’s see what our girl wants,” he smirks.  “Prepare to lose.”

Lilly whimpering in her sleep pulls me from my memories.  Her hands going to her lower back.  The woman having issues with her back ever since the ladder matches two months ago.  She shrugs off any concerns stating she’s fine.  Despite her claims, I’ve noticed her guarding her back in matches and training.  Dark eyes crack to sweep down the woman before jumping up to mine.

  “Hey,” Baron mumbles, reaching out to wrap a hand around the back of my neck.  “She tell you the truth yet?”

  “No.”

  “Damn,” he sighs, pulling me forward to knock heads gently in his unique show of affection.  “I was sure she’d confide in you.”

  “What about you?”

  “Still claims she’s fine even though…” he motions to the woman still clutching her back.  “We need to find a way to get her to talk to one of us.”

  “We will, Wolfie,” I smile clasping the back of the younger man’s neck.

  “There’s nothing to tell you two,” Lilly mutters between us.  “So, shut up and let me sleep.”

  “You sure about that,” Baron’s hands prod along her lower back.

  “Fuck,” she yelps, scurrying over me.

  “That’s not nothing, Baby.  Your back is fucked.”

  “I tweaked it is all.  That was low by the way,” she huffs disappearing into the bathroom.

  “She is **_not_** going to be in a good mood today,” Baron states, stretching.

  “Lucky us.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “Lilly,” I start as she tries to push past me in the hallway.

  “Not right now, Lover,” she sighs.

I relax slightly at her use of my pet name.  _“She’s not completely pissed off, that’s a good sign.”_ “Lilly, please…”

  “I seriously don’t have time for this.  We can talk after my segment.”

  “Promise?”

  “Yes, Lover,” she smirks raising to her toes to press a kiss to my cheek.  “I love you.”

  “Not as much as I love you,” I whisper as she pushes past me.

  “She’s still not going to talk about it,” Baron mutters behind me.  “I’ve already tried.  Caught her coming out of the trainer’s room.”

  “Your communication with each other isn’t exactly stellar,” I smile.

  “It’s better than it was.”

  “Which isn’t saying much.”

  “Bite me, Big Man.”

  “Not at work, Wolfie.”

  “I’ve got a match.  Hold off on the talk until afterwards?”

  “Sure,” I smile, accepting the head butt from the man.

  “So, does this mean you’re bi now?”

Baron turns his head to glare at the speaker.  “Want me to stick around?  Can’t start the match without me.”

  “I can handle him.  Go on,” I return the head butt.  “What can I do for you, Vik?”

  “Answer the question.”

  “Why are you so interested in my sex life?  Want to join in or something?”

  “Wouldn’t have minded taking a shot at the whore before she was ruined.”

  “Watch your fucking mouth, Vik.  We may have been friends at one point but I won’t allow you to talk about my woman…”

  “Just to be clear, are we talking about Tigerlilly or Baron?”

  “Listen you little piece of shit…”

  “Temper, temper.  Wouldn’t want to lose that shiny title.”

  “You think I care more about that belt than my family you are sorely mistaken.”

  “Your family,” the shorter man scoffs.  “A whore and a loser.”

  “That’s it,” I growl launching myself at the man.

  “Konnor,” Lilly screeches.  “Baron.”

  “You’re lucky little man.”

  “Konnor!”

Making my way through the hallway, I freeze beside a monitor.  Lilly is sprinting towards the ring, blood trickling from her nose as Ziggler pursues.  _“Fucking bastard.”_   Sprinting towards the gorilla, I make it to the top of the ramp in time to see Lilly being thrown in the ringsteps.  Baron finally noticing the commotion on the outside slides from the ring.  Ziggler backing away from the downed woman as the larger man stalks him like the wolf he personifies.  I stare in awe at the man.

  “Konnor,” Lilly whimpers.

Glancing down, I realize I had drifted down the ramp to stand over the woman as she lays propped against the ring.

  “Konnor, something is wrong.”

The words erase all other thoughts from my mind.  “Doc,” I yell, kneeling beside the woman.  “What’s wrong, Beautiful?”

  “I can’t stand,” she whimpers attempting to pull her legs beneath herself.

  “Doc is coming.  Just stay still okay.  Stay still.  We’ll get you taken care of.  Baron!”

 

 

X

 

 

            Baron stands glaring at the x-rays hanging along the wall.  His hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

  “She’ll be out of surgery soon.”

The younger man nods, his eyes never leaving the films in front of him.

  “You can’t glare the bones back together.”

  “Shouldn’t have been broken in the first place,” he growls.

  “Agreed.  Can’t change anything now.”

  “NO!  It should have never fucking happened.  I should have protected her.”

  “And I shouldn’t have?”

  “It’s not the same.”

  “Why?”

  “Because it’s my responsibility!  It’s my job to keep my family safe.”

  “It’s not your responsibility alone, Baron,” I sigh, standing.  “We keep each other safe.”

  “My father raised me to be the protector.  The alpha takes care of the pack.  I didn’t choose this lone wolf persona by accident.  I’m supposed to find someone and start and protect my family.”

  “You have, Wolf.”

  “The family I chose…”

  “What about us?”

  “My parents found out about us last month.”

  “And?”

His head drops.

  “What is it?”

  “They disowned me.”

  “Do people still do that?”

  “Dad said no son of his is going to be a little bitch.  Sharing a woman.  Never able to marry, have kids, and be a real family.  Falling…Falling in love with a man,” he mumbles.

I haul him against me, burying his face into my neck.  Tears smear across my skin as he adjusts against me.

  “Now I can’t even keep Lilly safe,” he grumbles tightening his grip around me.

  “Stop it,” I growl.  “I wasn’t there to save her either.  Okay?  If she wasn’t so stubborn and admitted that she was hurt.  If she would have went to see a doctor before, the damage in her back wouldn’t have been half as bad.  This is on the all of us.  All three of us.  Understood?”

He nods against me.

  “Fuck your parents, by the way.  If they want to disown you then there is more than enough love for you between Lilly and me.”

  “Did you just admit you love me, Big Man,” he smirks, peeking up at me.

  “You’re a pain in the ass, Wolfie,” I chuckle, straightening the taller man.  “But you’re our pain in the ass.”

  “Ditto, Big Man,” he smiles grasping the back of my neck.

Copying the man’s motion, I pull his mouth to mine.

  “Huh,” he sighs.

  “Mr. Corbin?  Mr. O’Brian?  Your… friend is out of surgery.”

  “How is she?”

 

 

X

 

 

            “She’s going to be fine,” I mutter as Baron studies a sleeping Lilly from the doorway.

  “Are you sure?”

  “Doctors say if she sticks to her rehab, she’ll be back on her feet in a couple weeks.”

  “But she’ll never wrestle again.”

  “No,” I sigh.

  “She’s going to have to give up her title.”

  “It’s just leather and metal.”

  “It is going to kill her though.”

  “It will take her some time but she’ll get over it.  We’ll help her.”

  “What will she do?”

  “As long as she’s healthy, that’s all I care about. All of us will figure something out.”

  “How are you always so calm?  I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

  “It’s a really good act, Wolfie,” I smile.  “My mind is whirling right now.”

  “Could have fooled me.”

  “You’re the rager in the relationship.  Lilly is the worrier.  I try to think through every situation.”

  “Except that one time.”

  “Still enjoyed my night,” I smirk.  “Let’s go spend time with our girl.”

  “Thought you were thinking.”

  “I think better with my Wolf and Tiger around me,” I smirk shoving him towards the sleeping woman.


	7. Kids

**Baron’s POV**

 

            The screaming from inside the house intensifies.

  “I don’t think Popa is succeeding at calming them down.”

Soon after my first title win, Tiger informed Konnor and I she was looking into adoption agencies that would be willing to allow her to adopt despite our unorthodox relationship.  A year later, we had our agency.  Four months later, newborn fraternal twins had me tightly wrapped around their fingers.  That was twelve years ago.

  “Nope,” Avery smirks.  “I need the three eighths socket.”

Holding out the tool, I study my daughter.  “Something going on with your sister we need know about?”

  “Idiots at school are hassling her.”

  “Hassling her how?”

She drops her head for a second before returning to the repair in front of her.  “The cheerleaders found out she lied to them.  She said that our double last name was Mom’s family names.  That we didn’t have a father.”

That information stings a little.  “Not a complete lie,” I sniff.  “You don’t have A father.”

  “I didn’t know,” she states, her big brown eyes meeting mine.  “I swear Dad.  I would have kicked her ass myself if I had known.  I love both…”

  “Baby, it’s fine.”  I cover her shaking hand, my thumb soothing across the back there.  “Just tell me what’s going on.”

  “They found out about your relationship.  Started harassing her.  Calling Mom a whore.  Saying that we are freaks.  That we’re biologically yours.  There’s some sort of freak thing that when a woman has sex with two men she can have twins with different fathers.  That was why we are so different.”  She motions vaguely to her eyes.

  “When did all this start?”

  “I think three months ago.  She said something to me like two months ago.  I told her to ignore them.  Last month, she said it was too much.  She quit the cheer team.  She’s miserable.”

  “What about you?”

  “What about me?”

  “They hassling you?”

  “They try,” she smirks.  “I just tell them to keep their mouth shut before I break their jaws.”

  “If I didn’t know better I would say you are mine biologically,” I chuckle.

  “Are we?”

  “Hmmm?”

  “Are we yours?”

  “You know you’re adopted.”

  “But…”

  “What?”

  “I look just like you.  Alex has Popa’s blue eyes.”

  “No, Baby,” I sigh.  I knew this conversation would eventually come up.  “You look just like your birth mom.  Alex has her birth dad and birth grandmother’s eyes.  Mom has pictures for you.  Doesn’t change the fact that you’re my baby girl.  That Alex is my pup.  We’ve loved you from day one.”

  “I know,” she sighs.

  “I…”

  “Alexis Jane Corbin-O’Brian,” Tigerlilly yells as our other daughter storms from the house.  “We are not done with this conversation.”

  “You are ruining my life,” the young girl screams back at her mother.

  “Good!  That means I’m doing my job.”

  “Lilly, just go back into the house,” Konnor soothes.  “Try to calm down.”

  “You stay away from me too,” Alex screams at the other man.

  “Can’t do that,” Konnor sighs following her across the yard.  Scooping her up, he heads straight for the garage.  “Hey Angel, why don’t you go clean up and keep Momma company while we talk to your sister,” the other man states dropping the second twin on her feet.

  “But…”

  “Avery Joan.”

Avery nods scurrying from the garage.

  “Tell him,” Konnor orders Alex.

The young girl shakes her head trying to step around her other father.  Konnor pulls her back between us.  “Tell him.”

  “Tell me what?  That you’ve been telling people that we don’t exist?  Or that you’re being harassed by the mean girls at school?”

Her hands clench and unclench at her side, tears streaming down her face.

  “Come here, Pup,” I sigh, leaning against the workbench.  “Come here.”

She shuffles to stand in front of me, head down.

  “You’re angry,” I state, raising her face.  “I can understand that.”  Reaching for the hand wraps from inside the cabinet beside me.  “I can also fix that problem.”

  “I’m not Avery.  I don’t want to hit a punching bag.”

  “No, you’re not and you don’t,” I grin, lifting her onto the workbench.  “But you’re still my daughter and you need it.”

  “No, I’m not.  I’m someone else’s daughter.”

  “Biologically,” Konnor growls, as I wrap the girl’s hands.  “Mentally, you’re all three of ours.”

  “You’re going to mess up my nails.”

  “I’ll pay to have your manicure fixed.” I pull her from the bench and guide her to the heavy bag hung in the corner.  “Hit it.”

  “I don’t want…”

  “Hit it.”

She swings lazily, tapping the bag.

  “You hit harder when you were five,” I smirk.  “Hit it like you mean it.  Hit it like you want to hit the mean girls… Like you want to hit Ma… Like you want to hit us.”

The next hit is a little harder, the following one is even harder.  She continues in silence before finally whispering, “Why three?”

  “What was that Pup?”

  “Why three?  Why couldn’t you be a normal couple?  They would even leave me alone if you were gay but…Why the three of you?”

  “Love,” we answer simultaneously.

  “Why?  Why couldn’t you love just Mom?  Why couldn’t you just love each other?”

  “You don’t get to choose who you fall in love with, Princess.”

  “You know I couldn’t stand Popa before.  He got to your mom and I wanted her so bad.  After some time together, I could see why Mom loves him.  I ended up loving that idiot just as much she does.  I hated myself for a while because of that fact but I couldn’t live without them.”

  “Why did you need to drag me into this?”

  “How has your life been any different than any other twelve-year-old you know?  You had Momma supporting you every step of your life,” Konnor states.  “Every soccer game.  Every choir concert.  Every activity you wanted to participate in.”

  “You two,” she growls.  “I am the only person I know with two straight fathers.”

  “So none of your friend’s parents have gotten divorced,” I smirk.

  “Two fathers sleeping with their mother at the same time.”

  “Is that why you told everyone we don’t exist,” I whisper.

  “I was embarrassed.”

  “This all started when I retired.  I am suddenly around more.  People saw us together as a family.”

  “Gretchen’s dad,” she sighs dropping to her knees.  “Can I stop?  My arms hurt.”

  “Do you feel better?”

She shrugs.

  “What did Gretchen’s dad have to say,” I ask joining her on the floor.

  “Nothing to me,” she shrugs again.

  “But Gretchen has,” Konnor questions, joining us.

She nods, sniffling.

  “Do you know how much crap people have said to us over the years?  Your mom has been called every name in the book.  I’ve had vile things slung my way.  Popa too.  Didn’t change us in the slightest.”

  “It made us stronger, I think,” Konnor adds.

  “I learned a long time ago, you can’t worry about what other people think, Alex.  As long as you’re not hurting someone else.  What we do in our own home doesn’t hurt anyone.  Who we love doesn’t affect anyone.  The lie you told…that hurt.”

  “I’m sorry Dad.  I’m sorry Popa.”

  “We will never be ashamed of you, Princess.  It just stings a bit that you’re ashamed of us.”

  “And if anyone tries to make you ashamed of any part of yourself…pop them square in the nose.”

A small smile quirks her lips.  “Then I would mess up their new nose jobs.”

  “Bonus,” I chuckle pulling her into a tight hug.  “If Gretchen’s dad has anything to say tell him he can get a fist to the face too courtesy of your dad.”

  “With a bonus fist from your popa.”

  “Your ma might just join in for the hell of it.  No one tries to hurt our family.”

She wraps her arms around me, squeezing tightly.

  “I love you, Wolf Pup.”

  “Love you, Dad.  I really do.”

  “I know.”

  “Love you Popa.”

  “Love you more, Princess,” he squeezes her to his chest.  “Now go apologize to Mom.”

  “Who says raising teenage girls is hard,” I chuckle as she scurries across the yard.

  “They’re not dating yet,” Konnor smirks.  “Pretty soon they’re going to bring home a boy like you.”

  “Worse.  A boy like you.”

  “You love me,” he smiles.  “You can’t live without me.”

  “Rub it in,” I grin, pulling him into one of our headbutts.

  “Did you ever imagine your life like this,” he questions, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck.

  “Never.  I could never dream up something this great, Big Man.”


End file.
